


Blood and Water = Circuits and Wires

by Insanely_Creative1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Creative1/pseuds/Insanely_Creative1
Summary: AU of BH7: The Series(Post Countdown to Catastrophe) Mizuchi manages to rescue not only the infamous Obake, but also Noodle Burger Boy and Trina. While Obake recovers behind the guarded psychiatric hospital, both Trina and Noodle Burger Boy must live with Cora and her family till their 'Father' joins them.





	Blood and Water = Circuits and Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, in case you hadn't figured it out this is a one shot Au of my story Big Hero 7: The Series. and it fueatures Trina and Noodle Burger Boy living with Cora and her family as is says in the description: Be warned though... it will touch on themes of abuse and obsession.

* * *

*The sun starts to shine upon the San Fransokyo City to start a new day, and across the city it falls upon the Mizichio household, and the first to rise up is the blue haired teen. Cora sighs as she starts to prepare the day ahead. Soon enough she is at the kitchen preparing breakfast of rice porridge (Okayu) with honey and cinnamon. Cora sighs in peace as she focuses on preparing their meal.*

[?]: You're literally awake at this hour??

*Cora slight jumps up at the voice, nearly dropping her wooden spoon used to stir the porridge. She finally turns around to see the two behind her: Trina in her usual clothes and Noodle Burger Boy. Both awake at this hour as she is... though Trina appears to be a little crossed at being up.*

Cora: Hey...Trina...Noodle Burger Boy. I'm almost finished preparing breakfast... if you want you can help and set up-

*But by the time she turns around again to look she finds that Trina is gone, leaving Noodle Burger Boy alone with her.*

Cora: .. The plates...

*One could only wonder how this all came to be. It's one thing to rescue Oba- Kage from the crumbling laboratory during the Countdown, it was another to actually agree that after his counseling and surgery that they would live with her family… Yes. They. Her father not only grabbed his brother and Grandville and joined Callaghan to escape the lab. He managed to take along two robots connected to Kage:Trina and Noodle Burger Boy. And since technically Trina is his daughter, she would have to live with Cora and her family while Kage goes through his counseling and surgery. But as always, things never come easy. Trina at the beginning refused to go anywhere with them and got NBB to join her side… that is until, before Kage left he whispered into Commander Carter's ear. Soon after, the infamous Obake is placed in the car when Trina and Noodle Burger Boy are soon in stasis and shut down until further notice. While rather extreme it was perhaps for the best, especially if they were left to their own devices they would no doubt go on their own crime spree and perhaps plot their revenge. After getting them to the house and explaining to them the situation after they woke up, the two bots now don't have much say in their living spaces, especially with their new family members. And that's how its been for a few weeks: Though Trina did not communicate at all with Cora nor her father and grandmother at all. And the few times that she spent time with either of them were moments of silence and or a one sentence conversation; and once or twice during it Cora thought that Trina called her Mom'. Noodle Burger Boy on the other hand had slowly accepted that he is now with a new family and started being friendly towards them, which to the blue haired teen is still adjusting to his friendly personality due to the fact that in the past he had repeatedly attempted to kidnap her for... Cora shakes her head to focus on the present, especially since she has to make sure their breakfast isn't burnt.*

N.B.B: *Blinks at Trina's empty spot before turning to Cora.* Howdy and Hello Cousin! Whatcha' making?

Cora:*Blinking before awkwardly responding* I-I'm making rice porridge with honey and cinnamon... Would you mind s-setting up the table for all of us?

N.B.B: Sure will! Hee hee. hee hee.

*Cora's whole frame became uncomfortable with his signature laugh, starts grabbing the bowls and starts pouring the porridge when she thought of something. She recalled at the beginning how they asked if Trina could eat any food or if Cora will be on duty to get her oil or charge her battery. Turns out from Kage's notes that he had managed to make a green battery where the food acts as a fuel source while not receiving the calories that go with it. In simpler terms, yeah, she could eat. But this also brought another thought: Since Trina and Noodle Burger Boy live with them they had joined them for meals and at times sat in the living room talking about stuff. And despite Cora having to run off to do her super hero work, she manages to give her father and grandmother a hug and kiss goodbye and them wishing her safe. And that's when she gets glances from Trina where she slightly glared at their interactions while laced with an uncomfortable aura... the kind of discomfort that protrudes sadness.*

Cora: *Mumbles to herself* Maybe I should talk to her...

*And so, after setting the table and everyone else waking up they all join up for breakfast... well... all except for Trina.*

Cora: Hmm... I guess she's not coming...

Kaguya: Well then.. Then I guess she won't be receiving breakfast today.

*Cora purses her lips in thought, but before they could say anything Noodle Burger Boy speaks.*

N.B.B: I'll get her!

*Noodle Burger Boy jumps up and skips to their room, which is shared with Kaguya, and soon enough Trina is dragged out rubbing her eyes.*

Kaguya: Good morning Trina.

*Trina doesn't say anything, choosing to sit down away from the family, only allowing Noodle Burger Boy to be close to her while she stares at the rice porridge in front of her.*

Mizuchi: Its rice porridge with cinnamon and honey... just so you know Trina...

Trina: I know 'Uncle' Mizuchi.... I could smell it.

*The way she said uncle clearly gave the tone that she wasn't going to be interested in what Mizuchi, or anyone else, had to say whether it be trivial or literal. But none the less, she grabs her spoon and takes a bite. Cora looks at Trina, finding herself surprisingly anticipating the girl's reaction to trying her cooking. A minute or so passes before Trina takes another bite.*

Trina: *Slightly impressed* Not bad.

Cora: T-Thank you. Glad you like it...

*With that they start eating their breakfast together, though the atmosphere still retained its uncertainty and so they didn't talk at all. Finally they finished and Cora is left washing the plates. Trina is about to leave the table when she spots a look from Kaguya, giving a stern glare before glancing to Cora. Finally Trina sits back down and starts talking.*

Trina: I have to admit, that was pretty good. Definitely a lot better than Momakase's cooking.

*Cora raises an eyebrow at this when she heard it, especially Mizuchi at the mention of his Ex Fiancée.*

Mizuchi: Really?

Kaguya: Is that so? I thought Momakase is regarded as the best sushi chef in the city.

Trina: Yeah, a _Sushi Chef_. Any other simple food is 'meh' at best, and... Ugh*Slightly shudders* at worst. I'm surprised Hiro's aunt got to beat her in Sushi of all things.

Kaguya: Well, she did have her own flair and passion that translated to her cooking very well to the point that her food had the special touch. 

Trina: OK.

*Cora had just put away a plate and started washing the glass cup when she heard this.*

Trina: I guess being a good enough cook is one of the reasons why father wanted you so badly.

*Cora's hands stopped the moment those words slipped from Trina's mouth. She couldn't move, she couldn't even blink, and those words had left her mind in a state of confusion and shock. What was she supposed to say? What should she do? Wash the dishes like nothing happened? Should she say something?*

Mizuchi: T-Trina. This is not the time or place to talk about these things.

*Trina turns her head to see Mizuchi and her expression showed that she's not going to listen to him, but before she could get another word out Kaguya got up and walked over to Cora. The blue haired teen looked at her grandmother with questioning eyes when she sees the old woman grab plastic gloves and start washing the rest of the dishes. The blue haired teen could only blink as her grandmother took over washing dishes in years. Not that she and her father didn't do chores and left her to take care of everything, its just... it felt odd.*

Kaguya: Mizuchi? Don't you have work today? And also... aren't you going to the café today Cora?

*Mizuchi blinks as he soon gets up and starts preparing to start his day at work. With Cora she looked at Kaguya before speaking.*

Cora: Oh yeah... umm... B-But I don't meet up with Hiro until another hour..

Kaguya: Then I guess you could take the time to check over your stuff. *To Noodle Burger Boy and Trina* You two stay here with me, we need to have a talk.

Trina: Ugh, really?

*That is when Kaguya gives out a very stern, and incredibly scary stare that translated to 'don't push me'. That stare certainly left an impression on Trina and NBB. *

Kaguya: Yes really.

N.B.B: OK Gran-Gran.

Trina:....*Mumbles* Yes ma'm...

Kaguya: What was that Trina?

Trina: *Clear* Yes Ma'm.

*And so they all start their thing. By the time Kaguya had finished the dishes and carefully pulling off her wet gloves, Mizuchi had gone off to work and Cora was upstairs in her bedroom looking over her stuff. But when she gained a thirst for water she decided to grab a glass before continuing her packing. But just when she reaches the second to last step of stairs that's when she heard voices.*

Kaguya: Trina, I do not appreciate you spilling out such a comment to Cora, especially what had transpired just weeks ago.

Trina: Its the truth though. Little bro here knows it too.

N.B.B: Yup! 

Kaguya: Then I assume you both know why he wanted my granddaughter?

*That got N.B.B to pause as he realizes that his "father" did not give a clear reason why he wanted the blue haired girl.*

N.B.B:...No... I don't think so...

Trina:*Sighs* bro, father wanted you to bring Cora back home to be our mom.

*Cora flinched when Trina spoke that sentence, feeling a bit I'll in her stomach. Kaguya especially did not look so pleased at Trina's bluntness as well as her air of indifference to the situation that had happened. But before Kaguya could continue to speak, Noodle Burger Boy joins back in which would lead his words to a whole new set of secrets unraveled to them soon.*

N.B.B: Oh... but aren't you and Cousin Cora the same age??

*that's when it happened, those words that spilled out... had cracked Trina. The brunette, who had remained neutral faced, slowly shifted to a spiteful grin.*

Trina: I know. But "Father" didnt care. He was just so happy that his 'True Love' was back. He basically talked about her like she was his princess.. *chuckles*.. you weren't there when he talked about "Mom". He said that at times before the big plan he would dream about him and "mom", and how their precious daughter would be at the family castle.

N.B.B: well, that doesn't sound so bad-

Trina: however, that dream didnt involve me. Why? Cause I'm not a real girl.

*Cora's eyes widened when she heard that. Kaguya's stern expression slowly shifted to one of concern at Trina when the brunette continued her story, though his spiteful smile is now starting to crack under its facade.*

Trina: Before the big star, before the reveal, hell before Cora came into the picture I was ok with not having a mom. I'm ok with just being Dad and I,*turns to N.B.B* no offense bro.

N.B.B: none taken sis.

Trina: sure Father would be too busy with work and once or twice he would tell me not to be so difficult when he has important work to be done. I was fine, I can appreciate the hugs that happened once in a blue moon, I can enjoy the company father brought home. He taught me how to do robotics and I managed to score big cash. He didnt notice but it was enough for me... until Cora came along.

*Trina starts to slowly scratch her arms, her smile mixes with a bitter glare as she reminisces her past. And as she did Cora's heart sank further and further to her core.*

Trina: Suddenly, "Mom" is alive. She's just like how I remembered her! He told me this when we were alone. He would ramble on and on about their past and their future. He spent weeks preparing "Mom's" room when he took a break from work. Everything has to be perfect for his "wife".

*Cora's heart starts to pound against her ribcage as she hears Trina continue in detail about HIM and his obsession.*

Trina: you know, I can kinda see why he would choose her. I mean, Father did say that maybe I should get more acquainted with her and Hiro. *chuckles half heartedly* I thought we got along ok; I admit, learning that Cora was jealous of me was certainly something. I mean, like I would every try to take away someone's partner like that right? But to Father oh no.... after studying the footage from our bonding time...

*her smile now turns into a hateful sneer.... and Cora's heart now beating with dread and fear.*

Trina: You know what happened after that? After Father hugged me?? He decided that I shouldn't be around anymore. I don't mean like, I shouldn't talk to her anymore, no no no... instead, just after I gave Cora her present... he decided that after returning to Sutamura he will properly marry mom and have their first real child! therefore, after their baby is born, he decided that there's no place FOR A PIECE OF GARBAGE LIKE ME TO EXIST!!!

*Cora held back a gasp at Trina's words, her eyes widening in horror. Noodle Burger Boy, despite being stuck with a smiling face, knew that this behavior is extreme and very uncomforting.*

N.B.B: Uh...Sis?... Don't you think that's...harsh?...

Trina: Father has always been harsh, but when it comes to that blue haired twit he's all sunshine and rainbows and would rather act like I don't exist because of her!

Kaguya: *standing up and slamming her hands on the table*That is enough Trina!!

Trina: Its all Cora's fault for all of this! Maybe if she hadn't gotten to the hero business we'd already be at Sutamura and Dad would still want me around! But no! Cora just had to exist and just happen to look almost exactly like mom and all of a sudden Dad doesn't think I should exist because of her!

*Suddenly, they all heard sniffles... they turned around to see Cora, her eyes wet with tears and shaking slightly. It didn't take the three long to realize that she overheard everything.*

Cora: I-I'm sorry... I-I-I d-didn't mean to- I mean... Oh god I'm so sorry Trina.

Trina: Yeah... you should be sorry! Cause of you we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have to sit back and watch you all be all close and lovey with each other! And that includes your boyfriend! I was fine with my life before all these! I don't want to sit by you and try to act nice! I don't like that Mizuchi talks to you and that despite being tired gives you hugs! *Now her eyes start to swell with tears* I don't like how you make lunches for everyone and they get to say thank you! I don't like how all this just shows that Father didn't know how to be a dad cause h-he would always say to' leave me alone' and' what a waste of time your doing'!*Now she was choking up on her sobs* I was fine pretending that was love! But no! You and your family just had to show me just how much he didn't see me as his daughter but a machine! I am literally nothing to him! And its not fair!

*She got to her knees and starts to uncontrollably cry. The other three could only stare at the brunette's breakdown as her words cut deep into everyone, with the first being her being. Cora looks at her grandmother, at a loss for words and hoping that she knew what to do. Kaguya goes over to Trina's side and sits by her, sighing heavily as she gestures Cora to join her. Noodle Burger Boy simply joined because he didn't know what else to do.*

Kaguya: You are right that the way Kage treated was not fair to you. You should have never felt like a second priority. But you can't blame Cora for actions beyond her control.

Trina: why not? *sniffs*

Cora:... because I was scared of him. I wish I could have seen he was Obake earlier, then i would had stopped him sooner. But I was naive and... I did like talking to him.. 

Kaguya: Cora you also cant blame yourself for this misfortune either. What's done is done and all we can do is learn from it and build from there.

Trina: What is even there to build? Dad is gonna be different after the surgery and therapy which means we can't live how we used to before.

Kaguya: and that's how it should be... you and your father are sick.

Trina: how am I sick like my dad?

Kaguya: it seems that while he fantasized about being a fair ruler and a loving father... he had done the same damage Nozako inflicted on him... by harming you.

Cora: but why? 

Kaguya: how people act from abuse differs from each one. Your father had gotten help and is learning from his mistakes to be a healthier person... Kage was not given that path and in turn grew more sick, mistaking his treatment of Trina as fair.. and if that's fair to him... it would have only been a matter of time until he hurt you Cora despite what he believes....

*The blue haired teen frowns in thought as melancholy rings.*

Cora: Trina... back when we met... I guess I could have been a friend with you if I wasn't so jealous... you are cool and smart and pretty that I was afraid that Hiro would like you more than me... I do still think your an awesome person. I mean, despite what you were doing was clearly wrong, you made your own bot and been resourceful to do what you want! I understand that you will still blame me-

Trina: No... I understand now... you didn't ask for dad to be that gross. But now what? Would Dad still want me around despite what we've done?

Kaguya: *places hand on Trina's shoulder* we dont know that till that day comes... but know that you have a place here. You have a home and we will do anything to guide you the best we can. You just need to trust us... 

*Trina looks to her feet, contemplating as Kaguya looks at her. Cora and Noodle Burger Boy look at each other.*

Trina: I guess I'll try...

Kaguya: good... *to Cora* Cora, suppose you have someone to invite to the cafe with you?

Cora: oh um... well... Trina?... do you want to go to the cafe with me? 

Trina:*shrugs* I guess I have nothing better to do...

N.B.B: Can I come along too?

Kaguya: I think that's for another time. How about you help me with the house cleaning today? 

N.B.B: .... That sounds swell!

*And so while Kaguya and Noodle Burger Boy prepare for cleaning the house, trina and Cora are getting ready to head over to the lucky cat.*

Cora: I texted Hiro and the gang about you joining us. 

Trina: and what did they say?

Cora: You know: "be wary", "check your pockets", and from Gogo " watch out." Hiro says to be careful.

Trina: *half sarcastic smirk* well, I guess it's fair since I'm a robot thief.

Cora: Correction: you were one. Just as Kage was Obake. That part of life is gone. You know what grandmama said, we can only build from here. And since people are gonna know about Kage and you.. I guess I should introduce you as my cousin from now on.

Trina: I'm a robot. 

Cora: and Kage was adopted. I dont care that your robot, what I do care is you. Because now... were gonna build up and move forward.

Trina: huh, *smirks* whatever you say... cousin.

Cora: You said it... also... I forgive you for what you said.

*trina blinks at Cora's apology, taken aback since she had said clearly hurtful words about her and the blue haired girl clearly heard her. She wondered why Cora would be willing to give her and her father a chance. Just what kind of person is she? As they walk outside on their way to the cafe, Trina could only think this.*

Trina:*Thought* Well, since I'm gonna be with them from now one... I might as well figure it out. 

*One thing for certain, is that on that day was the long path for the two girls, one of flesh and blood while the other is oil and wires, to become a family in their own way. Cause blood may be thicker than water, but family is built no matter who you are.*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you have any comments and thoughts you like to share leave a comment below! This was an interesting piece for me to write and I like to know what you think. I will add more chapters for my main fanfic Big Hero 7 soon. Love you! <3


End file.
